Serendipity
by crusnik101
Summary: The Bellas spend a week in Vegas celebrating their victory in the ICCA. After a night that neither Aubrey nor Beca can remember, they find that they not only slept together but they are married. What will happen to them after they encounter a few surprises along the way that keep them together when they want to be apart? AU Mitchsen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story. Please tell me what you guys think.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor any of its characters.**_

* * *

Aubrey woke up to the sound someone banging on the hotel door.

"Get your ass up aca-bitch!" Fat Amy shouted before she left.

Before she could even ask herself the mental question of why the hell Fat Amy was banging on the door, she was met with body still sleeping and covered in the sheets. It was a petite female body with brunette hair. And before Aubrey could even process the fact she was lying naked with some girl. She saw the tattoo on the girl's back.

Beca Fucking Mitchell.

' _I fucking slept with Beca? I don't even remember anything. How drunk was I?'_ Aubrey thought.

Beca. Of all people. Just this week they were arguing and couldn't be in the same room together now she apparently had slept with this wanna be music producer.

Aubrey was pulling her hair. In complete disgust she started dressing herself. But halfway through she saw something shiny that caught her eye on her left hand. She had a ring on her finger?! She screamed in shock. Aubrey's scream could have easily woken up the dead.

' _What the fuck happened last night?'_

"Settle down some of us are sleeping here." Beca said in the sleepy voice.

"Beca Mitchell get the fuck up now" Aubrey shouted.

"Aubrey? What the fuck?" Beca shot out of bed upon hearing Aubrey's voice. Then immediately noticed their lack of clothes.

"Exactly, what the hell happened last night?!" Aubrey was panicking. Being a stress vomiter wasn't exactly helpful in getting answers when all she could feel was the stress rising up. Beca scrunched around looking for clothes to cover herself. Ain't no way the aca-nazi was seeing her junk more then she had too.

"Okay I'm equally in horror but can you mute yourself a bit, I have such a motherfucking headache." Beca said rubbing her head and walking up to the table to grab the bottle of water.

"Beca, look!" Aubrey shot her hand up level to the blondes face to show her the younger girl the ring that was situated on the ring finger.

Beca turned. Instead of her eyes meeting with the half-naked blonde, her eyes met with the ring. Her dark steel blue eyes were big in horror. This was not happening. Beca couldn't have wedded and boned Aubrey Poesen. Boned she can deal with, wedded. No. Never.

Beca was still processing everything as fast as she could with a giant hangover that was looming over her. Naturally the blonde was in a similar shape, but shock she in was far greater than any hangover.

"What? Now you don't have anything to say?" Aubrey started pacing the room.

Beca didn't say anything. Her eyes were still big in shock but this time she opened her mouth with the intention of saying something to try and make the situation better but no words came out.

"Beca! Please tell me you remember something!" Aubrey said trying to chock her stress down.

"I cannot remember anything. Nothing. It's a big gap." Beca said rubbing her eyes.

Upon hearing those words Aubrey flew to the bathroom. Her stress got the better of her and she couldn't choke the vomit that came with it any longer.

Back in the bedroom, Beca herself was internally just as stressed. She couldn't have married Aubrey. Could she? There must be a perfectly good explanation what happened. Although Beca couldn't remember what happened last night, she remembered how they came here. To Vegas.

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay ladies. We have an announcement to make" Chloe was chipper.

"So because of our win, we have been given an all-expenses paid trip to Vegas!"

Majority of the Bellas cheered upon hearing the news.

Between Aubrey and Chloe they explained everything in detail. Turns out they were scheduled to leave this weekend.

"Wait. So this is legit then." Beca enquired.

"Yes and since we worked extremely hard we deserve to let our hair down even if it's for a week." Chloe hummed.

"Exactly, campus is on vacation so we should be too." Aubrey smiled at the girls.

The rest of the Bellas were satisfied and beyond excited that they could unwind in Vegas. There weren't any strings attached where they had to perform in Vegas, which made the girls look forward to a week of just enjoyment and pleasure. They planned to leave the weekend and were all set and packed. The only Bellas that were slightly off about the trip was Cynthia Rose and Beca.

Cynthia was concerned for her own will as Vegas was home of the casinos. With casinos came gambling. Her addiction. The Bellas knew for of her addiction and each vowed to not let her fall back and get caught up again while they were in Vegas.

Beca wasn't all that excited. She needed to know where her future stood. She was supposed to spend the weekend at her dads, before going back home, to find out if he was really going to fund her LA dream or not. She needed to get her life in order and not spend another year going around in a circle. After all she did what he asked, she joined a group and she showed passion. But she still felt the same way. She wasn't going to give up on her dream.

*END FLASHBACK*

Aubrey walked out of the bathroom. Her emerald eyes met with Beca's.

"What now?" Aubrey managed to muster.

"We piece together what happened. We still have our phones, hopefully once they are charged they will give us some answers and we can find out happened."

"Good idea." Aubrey indicated to the ring on her finger "But-"

Beca cut her off. "We might not even be married. Or maybe you married someone else because I don't have a ring." The brunette seemed confident in her words, but internally she didn't believe a word of what she had said. Truth be told she was just as unsettled as Aubrey.

"Sure, I married someone else but fucked you, what type of person do you think I am?" Aubrey scoffed offended at the alt girl's remark.

"You don't know what we did. You don't remember." Beca remarked.

"That's exactly why we both woke up naked in the same bed. Nice logic Beca." The blonde retorted.

"Maybe I don't want to believe I slept let alone married a control freak that can't seem to keep her head out of other people's business." the brunette snapped.

"How do you think I feel? You think the thought of sleeping let alone marrying a pig-headed 'wanna be'" Aubrey air motioned with her fingers, "that ditches people is sitting with me well?" The blonde didn't step down.

Beca averted her gaze to the wall behind Aubrey. She didn't have the energy to fight with Aubrey again about this…not when there were more pressing issues to deal with.

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up and meet up when we are done. Then we can figure this all out. Since this is my room you are welcome to leave to your room." Beca picked up the rest of Aubrey's clothes and handed it to her.

Beca's tone was surprising to Aubrey. The younger Bella and her had butted heads more times than she can count, but she had ever heard the Bella sound so cold to her, in fact to anyone like she just did just now.

Aubrey speedily dressed herself appropriately to exist Beca's room. Beca ushered her out and closed the door after the blonde left out.

The young DJ sunk down against the door she just closed. Covering her face with her hands, the brunette thought ' _What happened last night?'_

* * *

 ** _Please review guys. Please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, sorry for long wait. I have been busy with university and writers block isn't helpful either. But here is the next chapter. I'm too crazy about it but hopefully you feel differently.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor it's characters._**

 ** _All mistakes are mine and I do apologize for them._**

* * *

Beca heard the knock on the door and knew instinctively who it was. Chloe. The younger Bella catered that her bubbly red haired friend would make an appearance before they all met up, part of the reason she ushered Aubrey out her room as quick as lightning.

"So Becs, get lucky last night?" Chloe winked.

"What? No. What made you say that?" The blood from Beca's face vanished.

"You left early the group early last night. Don't spin any white lies to me Beca Mitchell" The older Bella threw a pillow at her.

"Truth is Red, I don't remember what the hell happened last night. But maybe you could help, what you remember about me last night?"

"Well besides you and Bree having a screaming match before everyone left to the club, you were hitting the shots quite hard. Even by Fat Amy's standards. After an hour or so I think you left. When I called, you were wasted but insisted you were fine."

Beca didn't want to bring anything up with Chloe. She knew the red haired would snoop and pry if she said anything suspicious.

"Ah damn, I hope whoever got lucky with me last night remembers it." Beca chuckled. Then remembered that the person she was naked with didn't.

"Oh so it's them that's lucky by having an unforgettable night with Beca Mitchell?"

"Does it go any other way?"

"Smooth Mitchell, smooth. I'll catch you later, gotta meet the guy that got lucky with me" Chloe skipped out.

Beca was a bit more relieved now knowing a piece of last night. It was a small and not very helpful piece, but it was start and provided room for more investigation.

Not even a minute after Chloe went out of Beca's room, there was another knock on the door. A harsher and louder pound then the previous.

"Well come right in Aubrey" Beca said sarcastically after Aubrey pushed her way through the door.

"I just saw Chloe come out of your room, what did you say to her?" Aubrey interrogated.

"Nothing. But she did tell me that all of us went clubbing last night and I left early so we can start there." Beca said sitting on the edge of the unmade bed.

"Sounds like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Beca stood up.

"Just seems you have a habit of leaving."

"Okay, we can either get into this argument again or actually use our energy wisely." Beca retorted, again not wanting to indulge Aubrey's desire to fight.

Aubrey simply nodded. Understanding that this was better saved for another time. None of the other Bellas knew what Aubrey knew. That Beca was going to leave Barden. Leave the Bellas. Aubrey made her peace with Beca before the finals, but after she found out Beca's plans to leave it sparked a new kind of tension between the two. It seemed unfair that Beca could turn her back on the Bellas.

The blonde watched how Beca moved across the room. She questioned why fate was so cruel that somehow she woke up next to the one person she wished she was miles from and potentially married to the one person she wanted to never be in the same room with.

"You took off your ring." Beca stated quietly, breaking Aubrey's train of thought.

"Yeah, I didn't want any of the other Bellas noticing the ring" Aubrey touched her ring finger.

"Good thinking" Beca nodded.

"Yeah besides the diamond was fake."

"How would you know?" Beca looked puzzled.

"I inspected the ring and I know a diamond when I see one. A fake diamond doesn't belong anywhere near a Posen" Aubrey stated prideful.

"Well Barbie, I'll be sure to pass that along to boyfriend now husband Ken" Beca wittingly smiled.

"Try wife. And you're calling me implying I'm fake? That's rich coming from you. I bet buying a cheap fake ring really broke the bank Mitchell." Aubrey retorted.

"Why don't you back it up Princess. If we are even married you probably drugged me. And I don't understand why you're so eager to suddenly say we are married when neither of can remember a damn thing" Beca raised her voice.

"Drugged you? Please you probably slipped something in my drink. And I would rather face facts, then deny something we both know."

"Well I'm going to check my phone and see those facts so I don't have to listen to you, Ms Know it all" Beca scoffed.

Beca and Aubrey searched through their entire phone looking anything and everything that gave them any kind of indication of what happened last night. Aubrey came up with photos from the club and a few messages to Chloe telling her friend that she's about to get lucky. While Beca found her dad called her quite a few time last night. Beca found it strange and her mind immediately ran to the soon to be discussion to move to LA. She didn't need the headache from Aubrey so she left it out. Besides it wasn't any of Aca-bitch's business anyway.

"So what I'm hearing is that you found nothing." Aubrey said sarcastically. She noticed Beca had a funny look on her face when she went through her phone. But she didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet.

"Nope, just a few texts from my mom which doesn't apply to our situation" Beca lied. "Anyway why do you think we're married again when you're taking pictures with random hot waitresses" Beca said scrolling through Aubrey pictures of last night.

"You know what Mitchell let's just check this club out and see what answers we can get" Aubrey felt like strangling the brunette.

"So now we're detectives?" Beca folded her arms.

"I don't how else we are supposed to find out anything" Aubrey challenged.

"This is a wild goose chase. Firstly, it's lunch time so the club won't even be opened. And even if we managed to get into a closed club no one is going to remember us."

The DJ knew it was pointless. She knew if they wanted answers they would have to look somewhere else. But she had to admit, they didn't have any other leads and this was looking more promising than doing nothing. In the end, she propelled herself forward to follow Aubrey, knowing that she wasn't going to like anything she found out.

* * *

 **I have a few things lined for them in the next chapters. But Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, been a while with this story. Decided to update this, I am sorry it took so long.**

 **Apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I dont own Pitch Perfect nor it's characters.**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca were standing outside the club after just coming out empty with no information. There wasn't anyone who remembered them from the club. All the waitresses that Aubrey was in pictures with weren't at the club. They were only scheduled to clock in the evening. The pair felt deflated, still not anywhere closer to deciphering what happened.

Beca and Aubrey's phone buzzed.

"It's Chloe asking where we are on the group chat. I totally forgot we were meeting up with Bellas" Beca sighed feeling like the trip to Vegas was doomed right from the start.

"Me too" Aubrey said feeling defeated.

It didn't take a PhD to see that Aubrey was visibly distressed over her current situation. Firstly, she has no memory at all of what happened. Assuming she would get over potentially marrying Beca Mitchell, she would still have to explain to her father why she made such a reckless and irresponsible decision. His opinions and judgement always affected Aubrey.

Beca she was internally cursing herself. She knew that she must have slept with Aubrey. When they were back in the club talking to the day manager, she remembered kissing Aubrey outside the club. Naturally she wouldn't tell the bitch from hell that. That would be adding more fuel to the fire, which Beca didn't need right now. Thankfully that's all she remembered. Beca wondered that if Aubrey did get married, was she the spouse? Questions were filtering her mind on the long and short term affects. They woke up naked so they probably engaged in some sort of sexual activity. But the ring was fake so maybe it was just…there. Sure they didn't have to stay married, but her father would definitely have motive not to help her move to LA after this irresponsible move.

The brunette and blonde went back to hotel, where they found the Bellas near the pool. When they first arrived at the hotel the Bellas fell in love with what the saw. Outside was an enormous crystal clear pool that was surrounded by pool loungers all around. A few meters from the pool loungers were tables where people would get served by the waiting staff. If the Bellas weren't venturing Vegas they were taking advantage of what the hotel had to offer.

Currently the Bellas were all seated around a table waiting for the missing members to join them for lunch. Unfortunately for the pair, they were so preoccupied in their thoughts that they failed to realize that they entered together for the Bellas to see.

"Guys! Late much?" Stacie whined. "Wait were you guys together?" Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Beca and Aubrey exclaimed in unison.

"You guys entered together." Chloe explained as she pointed at the entrance.

"After the argument we didn't expect you guys to be best friends now" Cynthia Rose joked.

"We are not best friends" Aubrey remarked. She continued, "We just wanted to make sure we were on the same page so last night doesn't happen again." She looked at Beca giving her a smile that Beca saw right through. The Bellas naturally took Aubrey's words to mean about the altercation between them. But Beca caught the double meaning to Aubrey's words.

Beca turned to the group, "We aren't best friends but we definitely are something", the younger Bella continued, "And don't worry, I can whole heartedly say last night will never happen again." Beca said outwitting Aubrey.

"Glad to hear it, I swear you guys fight like a married couple." Fat Amy chuckled.

"You have no idea" Beca said shaking her head. She could see Aubrey trying to keep up appearances but silently seething.

"Aren't you guys gonna get changed for the pool?" Ashley queried.

"And we hope you don't mind, but we ordered for you guys." Jessica smiled.

Aubrey and Beca made their way to their hotel rooms to get changed.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey shouted when they were finally alone in the elevator.

"Is this part where you ask 'were trying to screw us up'" Beca mocked remembering the last time Aubrey used that line.

"No because one, we are screwed and two, we got screwed by each other" Aubrey retorted. Aubrey remembered them naked in bed kissing when she was entered Beca's room earlier. Naturally she wouldn't tell the brunette of her memory. Why would she? The shorter woman would believe what her denial wanted to her to instead of something real. She would rather stick to what both of them woke up to. One thing she wasn't sure of is what that damn ring meant.

"You started it and I finished it."

"So all of a sudden you're implying we are married or 'we are something' as you put it to the Bellas. I didn't know you were so eager." Aubrey mocked.

"Fuck you Aubrey" Beca cursed facing her.

"Haven't you been paying attention? You probably already did" Aubrey shouted turning to face the shorter Bella.

Just then the elevator dinged, signalling to them they were at their floor. Wordlessly, they existed the lift and continued to their respective rooms.

As soon as Aubrey entered her room she collapsed into tears. The situation might not be so grim in reality or to a third person, but Aubrey tended to over-think and over analyse situations leading them to be worse than they actually are. The worst part in all this was not knowing. The ring. Marriage. No. But no matter how much Aubrey Gabrielle Posen shook her head, her mind didn't believe that the ring she had on her finger, the fake one, meant something fake.

Beca was different. For years she managed to 'not do feelings' and suppress them. Sometimes it was a blessing but for the most part a curse. Thankfully her sleeping with Aubrey she could suppress, she marrying Aubrey she could suppress but the repercussions of her marrying someone she could not deal. Like she thought before, her father would use her irresponsibility against her… _if he knew_.

She put her bikini on as well as a pair of shorts and T shirt over. She was ready to go out and distract her mind with some Bella time. She took what she needed and existed her room. The hallway was empty. She figured Aubrey might have left and already met with the Bellas. For some reason Beca stayed waited a little. Maybe Aubrey was still in her room and would come out shortly.

But nothing. Not a soul.

Maybe someone cast a spell on Beca because before she knew it she was knocking on Aubrey's door.

"Are you even in here?" Beca knocked once more. She was getting ready to go downstairs to meet her friends but just then the DJ was met with teary green eyes. Beca wanted to run. Run away from this. But somehow she ended up walking into Aubrey's room and bringing the older woman into hug, allowing Aubrey to cry onto her chest. Beca held Aubrey knowing that older woman probably needed to let her emotion out. Aubrey remained in Beca's embrace until her tears were no more.

"Thank you Beca" Aubrey said wiping the last of her tears away.

"You're welcome." Beca replied not knowing what to say or what to do.

"It's silly. I mean we wake up naked and suddenly I have ring on my finger. We don't even know if we are married for sure. And instead of finding out I'm here an emotional mess. And even if we are it's simple right? I mean there are options right?" Aubrey expressed. If Aubrey was being honest she was trying to convince herself. That being married to Beca would be bad. Her father wouldn't disown her. Her father wouldn't cut her out of his life. Her father wouldn't let her stay married to Beca to teach her of her irresponsibility.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Our parents don't know anything. So anything can be changed before their knowledge." She didn't want to risk throwing Aubrey into the emotional disarray so she chose comfort instead.

The taller woman nodded, taking her bikini, shorts and shirt and changed in the bathroom. It wasn't long before she came back out

The woman left the room wordlessly. Unlike before the silence was awkward.

When they reached the Bellas, they were met with their order already waiting for them.

"What food is this?" Beca said poking her salad.

"We didn't know what to get you and Aubrey so I opted for something light." Jessica replied with a smile.

Beca just started at Jessica not wanting to be rude to the sweet Bella.

After their 'lunch' was over and waiting time for their food to digest properly, due to Stacie urging, most of the Bellas dove into the pool. Those that remained were Beca, Aubrey and Lily.

"Aren't you joining them?" Lily looked back and forth to Aubrey and Beca.

This shocked the pair. Lily actually said something audible. Sure, when Beca paved the way for the Bellas to change their 'tradition' Lily spoke clearly. But ever since then the only sound that came from that the Bellas ever considered audible was her beatboxing.

"Urm…" Aubrey started but trailed off not knowing what to say.

"How are you guys enjoying married life?" Lily asked.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed in unison. How did Lily know of their situation?

Lily fished out her phone and immediately showed them pictures of them in a chapel. They were pictures of them by the altar. Them smiling. Holding hands. Beca slipping the same ring onto Aubrey's finger. Them kissing. There was even a video that they saw of them saying I do.

Beca and Aubrey were speechless after giving Lily her phone back. The speech that they both made where things said in comfort. They didn't actually expect to be married.

"I signed as your witness after you phoned your parents telling them your plans." Lily said as she stared at the pair of pale figures.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, its been a while. But here is the next chapter. I am sorry it's taken so long but please enjoy :)**

 **I am Sorry for any errors in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Wha…" for once Aubrey was at a loss for words. The colour was visibly drained from the blonde's face. The pep talk she had with herself in the elevator after Beca comforted her was all in vain. It didn't mean anything. Because nothing prepared her for this, not even expecting that there was a chance she was now apparently a Mrs.

"This…no. How did this even happen? Why didn't you stop us Lily?" Beca said in disbelief.

Lily shrugged and whispered words. The only words that Beca managed to catch were 'drunk' and 'opportunity'.

Aubrey got up quietly, "I'm going to my room". Right now Aubrey didn't care about the how or why, all she needed was space to take what she had saw in. She of course needed to have answers but right now hearing that her family knew was more then she could handle right now.

Beca sat watching Aubrey walk to Chloe whisper something and disappear. She didn't blame Aubrey for wanting space after what Lily just told them. But where did that leave her? There were too many unanswered questions that stirred in Beca's mind making her unsettled. It didn't make sense how they went from having a screaming match to 'I do', no matter how much alcohol entered their body. Sure, Aubrey is a pretty girl but as far as Beca knew, Aubrey couldn't bear to even share a cab with the alt girl, how did she suddenly agree to do something that meant sharing the rest of their lives together?

"Hey Becs" Chloe snapped Beca out of her thoughts. "Aubrey told me she is feeling sick after eating that salad. You and Aubrey both had the same thing. Are you ok?" Chloe asked noticing Beca was in similar shape as Aubrey.

"Not really Chlo" Beca said leaning her head down on the table. Beca decided to just go with it, looking for a way to escape. "I'm just gonna lie down for a few minutes then come back down"

"I hope you feel better soon Becs" Chloe smiled before heading back to the pool and the group of Bellas.

"And you are coming with me, I have questions that need answering" Beca said grabbing Lily's hand.

Once Beca was safely inside out of the Bella's sight and of course hearing distance Beca started.

"Lily, please. I need you to tell me everything right now." Beca pleaded as she pressed the elevator button in the lobby. Beca wanted to get the story straight. It now made sense to her why her dad tried calling her so many times. But if she had any hopes of going to LA now, she needed to know the full story before figuring out what her next move was.

"Alright. But Aubrey should hear this too. Once she is okay meet me at my room." Lily said audibly enough to Beca.

Lily started walking away from the elevator, "Hey, aren't you going to your room to meet us?" Beca puzzled.

"From what I saw, Aubrey looks like she will need more than just a few minutes to be okay." With that Lily walked away. Beca couldn't really argue with Lily had said.

The elevator took her to her floor. Beca wasn't sure what state Aubrey would be in. But she knew if she could hurry the process along, everything would go a lot faster.

"Aubrey open up" Beca said pounding on the door. "Aub-" the door swung open to a frantic blonde running her around the room packing.

"And where are you going?" Beca asked curtly.

"That is none of your god damn business" Aubrey retorted.

"Apparently it is Mrs Posen" Beca glared at blonde, who now had stopped all her actions and turned her back to face the shorter woman.

"So now we're married Beca? Suddenly now when someone shoves a video in your face you can now believe that? Not when I've been saying that all along that we are?" Aubrey let loose.

"I can believe that because it's evidence. There is proof that we are married. Fuck, you saw the same video I did." Beca swung her hand.

"Proof? Sure I saw video proof. What proof I fail to see is the proof on the basis on why we got married. People who get married love each other. They want to spend a life together. Why? Why did we get married Beca? We both know how we feel and we both know it's not love or any sort of attraction to each other." Aubrey stated bluntly.

"I don't know Aubrey. Okay is that what you want to hear? I don't know. But we can still fix this. We just need to find out everything from Lily."

"How? How are we going to fix this exactly? Our parents already know. Lily said she signed as our witness so that's probably legitimate. How are we going to fix anything before we leave? We only have tomorrow left before we go back." Aubrey said aiming the top that was bunched up in her hand at Beca's face.

"So that's why you're packing. You're leaving. And suddenly I'm married to the person that ditches people." Beca said holding her hands up. "We can still fix this Aubrey. Even if we go back home and do it."

"So divorce then? My family aren't like yours. We don't just get married and then divorce like your parents did. We have standards." Aubrey offensively said. But as soon as the words came out, she regretted every word. It was a low blow to pick on her family and make Beca feel like she was worth nothing.

Beca stood silently. Hearing the words that came out of Aubrey's mouth hurt her. But they hurt even more because it was true. Her parents fell in a love and got married hastily. But as fast as they fell in love, they fell out of love. They only stuck together for as long as they did because of Beca. She took each word more harshly then she should because she vowed that she would not have a life like her parents. She knew they became different people at the end of marriage and Beca swore that she would only commit once she unconditionally loved her partner. A partner that would see her as whole and not someone who was compiled of broken pieces.

Aubrey saw the way Beca held her head down and shoved her hands in her pockets. Beca was closing herself up. Aubrey knew it was her fault.

"Beca…I'm sorry." Aubrey moved until she was right in front of Beca. "I shouldn't have said that. Any of that. I was taking my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry." Aubrey's eyes met the steel blue eyes of Beca Mitchell and she saw the hurt that lingered. Aubrey drew herself closer, and for the second time today, Beca and Aubrey hugged. As soon as Aubrey brought her into the hug, Beca's hands instinctively hugged back with her hands resting on Aubrey's mid back. Maybe Beca didn't cry, but it was her way of releasing her emotions. Aubrey knew that this was a very rare time that Beca showed her emotion or vulnerability as Beca put it people.

Beca drew back after a while. "Thanks Aubrey." Beca said and then quickly shifting her eyes to the window and shoved her hands in her pockets once again.

Aubrey knew she messed up. She knew Beca. All that time working on their set lists brought them closer. Although Aubrey wasn't attracted to Beca, they became really good friends. Even if Beca wanting to leave Barden caused a strain on their friendship, Aubrey without a doubt knew Beca Mitchell. She knew that Beca was rebuilding her walls higher because of her.

"Unpacking so soon?" Beca noticed as she saw Aubrey taking her clothes out of the bag.

"Well we do need to know the whole story before anything." Aubrey said quietly.

"Meet me in my room when you're…done I suppose." Beca left before Aubrey had the chance to respond. It's what she deserved after her fabulous choice of words. That's what they have been doing recently. Pushing each other's boundaries until one of them walks away.

After everything was unpacked and back in place, Aubrey took time gathering her head together. She didn't know how the story would unfold but she knew the end result and that's all that really mattered to her. She checked her phone log and saw her parents trying to call her a couple times last night. But there wasn't anything today.

After getting tired of overthinking and overanalysing the situation, Aubrey headed to Beca's room so they could meet Lily at hers.

When they arrived at Lily's room door, it was the way Lily ushered them in to sit down with bottles of water, headache pills and tissues all already set up that increased their nerves. All that Lily knew was what she saw, she didn't know how bad the pair would take what she witnessed. Hence, all her supplies.

"I'll start at the beginning. So here is what I know..."

*FLASHBACK*

 _Since the Bella's had rooms on the same floor they planned to meet at the floor's elevator before they were going to the club. The girls opted to do each other's make up in groups, with Chloe vying to finally be able to do Beca's makeup._

 _Lily entered the room with the goal of retrieving Chloe to convince Jessica to dress a bit bolder, however when she entered she entered a battle field. She saw Beca and Aubrey ready and dressed arguing full on. Chloe jumped at the opportunity to leave the room. Nobody really knew that Chloe had to deal with the result of their fights. She was often the one that played mediator, calmed the situation and spoke to each of them individually at times of war._

" _Guys I'm gonna head to Jessica's room and….you guys aren't listening so bye." Chloe sighed dejectedly as she was ignored by her friends who carried on arguing. She didn't even know what the issue of the fight was. She knew that there was a problem but not what it was. All she knew was when there was an issue, they got triggered by the small things the other did._

 _Chloe left but Lily stayed trying to guess what the problem was this time around._

" _You know what Aubrey I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you. Sorry for dropping and breaking your mirror." Beca uttered._

" _Carefully Beca you sound like might actually care to be sorry." Aubrey scoffed. Assuming they were alone, they were now moving away from the current small issue into the bigger one that engulfed them in every fight so far._

" _What do you want from me Aubrey? Do you want me to hand you a leash so you can tie it around my neck to control my every movement? Or would you prefer I get an electric collar so you can electrocute me whenever my actions aren't to your liking." Beca yelled._

" _I don't want anything from you Beca" Aubrey muttered harshly turning her back from the shorter woman._

" _Really Aubrey?"_

" _Why don't you want to tell the Bellas? Or are they just the back-up plan if yours doesn't pan out?" Aubrey asked quietly._

" _Why don't we discuss how you know Aubrey?"_

" _This isn't about me and you know it Beca." Aubrey said turning her back to face Beca once again._

 _Aubrey finally noticed Lily standing in corner and turned her attention to her._

" _Lily." Aubrey cleared her throat. Beca swirled around noticing the quiet Bella. Realizing this was not the time they grabbed their stuff to exist the room._

" _You guys ready?" Chloe said re-entering the room and surprisingly found both of them stopped fighting._

" _Yeah Chlo lets head out" Aubrey motioned._

 _Once they were out of the room and walking, Beca noticed the Bellas weren't all there waiting. She sped her movements up to the pace Chloe was at._

" _Where are the Bellas?" Beca questioned._

" _They decided to save some time and go get a few cabs while I called you and Bree." Chloe replied bubbly, though Beca could tell her friend was a bit tipsy. They may or may not have started drinking while getting ready._

 _None of Bellas heard their fight because of how far away everyone's rooms were on the same floor. Luckily their rooms weren't next to each other's so the Bellas hearing something they shouldn't was a relief for Beca. It was only Lily that she had to worry about, but she trusted her. Lily didn't say much anyway._

 _Once they reached the lobby Beca's phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it was her dad that called._

 _Slowing down her movements, she answered the call._

" _Hey dad." Beca greeted._

 _Unknown to Beca Lily lingered around Beca, far enough not be noticed but close enough to hear her co-captain's responses to the conversation. Lily had to admit, Aubrey and Beca's fights always assumed her. However after hearing what did in the room, this time their fight intrigued her._

" _Wait, what do you mean you can't send me to LA?" Beca asked demandingly but kept up appearances being surrounded by people._

" _You what, I really don't want to hear this as your reason right now." With that Beca hung up._

 _Chloe noticed Beca putting her phone away a few meters behind them._

" _You ready Bec?" Chloe beamed as she called out._

" _Damn straight. I'm ready to make tonight my bitch" Beca winked._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
